BSB: From Fan to Family
by TiggerT
Summary: This is a story about the interactions of two best friends with their favorite boy band. The Backstreet Boys. From our first time seeing them live to... well you have to read to find out where our story goes. This story is a collaboration between the author Lerls11206 and myself. A story we have enjoyed writing since the early 2000's. We hope you enjoy. Please Review!
1. Today Show

Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between two fans of the Backstreet Boys. We do not know the group members personally and do not claim to know anyone that may know them personally. All character are depicted in a fictional way. This story is FICTION. Not real! Take it for what it is. A fun story for fans of BSB by fans of BSB. Enjoy. Please Review!

The alarm clock began to blare at 3:00a.m. Diana turned on her bedside lamp. She hopped out of the bed and into the shower. After showering, she got dressed and in her pink t-shirt that had the letters "BSB" written in rhinestones across the front and a pair of jeans. While checking herself out in the mirror she started to make a phone call.

"Hey, girl are you awake? Are you ready?" Diana asked

"Yeah, I just have to put on my shoes and grab my jacket," Robin said

"Okay, I'll meet you in front of your building."

Diana and Robin had been friends since the 5th grade. They lived down the street from each other. Diana leaves her apartment and goes downstairs to meet Robin.

"Can you believe it. We're finally going to see them in person." Robin said excitedly.

"I know we're really going to see the Backstreet Boys. I only got two hours of sleep because I was so excited."

"I know let's hurry and get going so we aren't late. I want to get as close to the stage as possible."

Diana and Robin walked to the train station and headed to The NBC Studios in Manhattan, New York. There was no doubt for them as to which direction the studio saw girls wearing BSB shirts and carrying signs running down the street.

"There's no question that we made it to the right place." Robin said looking at the girls run by.

Diana and Robin start to run in front of the girls they just saw. Once they made it to the area the concert was being held in they started to work their way towards the front of the crowd.

"We are here I can't believe it!"

"I know…" Diana said bouncing up and down

The Backstreet Boys came out to the stage to rehearse for their performance. Diana was starting to get mad because she couldn't see the boys. On the other hand, Robin was smiling ear-to-ear. Being tall had its perks.

"How do they look?"

"You have to see AJ he looks so sexy."

"You know I hate being short!" Diana said.

Robin started to laugh. Diana was about 5 foot 4 and Robin about 5 foot 11.

Diana starts to look through someone's camera to see the boys. While the boys were doing their soundcheck the fans started to sing along. The boys finished rehearsal and left the stage. Since there was going to be another hour before the boys would come back out to perform some people began to leave. Mostly younger girls that were there with their parent. Diana and Robin started to move up closer. Now Diana was able to see the stage better without looking through someone else's camera. While waiting for the concert to start and Robin and Diana were able to move up almost to the front of the crowd. In front of them was two older women who looked like they could have been old enough to be Diana and Robin's mother. One of the women turned around and gave Robin a dirty look.

"Don't touch my body. Ugh!" The older woman said

"Excuse me? Maybe I heard you wrong."

"I said don't touch my body!"

"Ma'am I don't want to touch your body. By my guess, your body hasn't been touched in years. I wouldn't touch your body with a 10-foot pole." Robin said

Diana couldn't help it and started to laugh.

"You need to move back."

"Listen lady I can't move back. I can't move. Don't you see all the people behind us."

"Then don't lean on me." The older woman said leaning back on Robin's arms.

"You need to stop leaning back on me. I've been controlling my temper so far but I can't hold it back much longer. Now I suggest you stop leaning back on me."

"Let's go Lisa. I don't need to be around a bunch of rough people. I have tickets to see them in concert next week anyway. These girls probably can't afford real concert tickets anyway." The older woman said to her friend.

"Aren't you like 60 anyway. Maybe you thought the Beatles or the Rolling Stones were going to be here. Sorry grandma this is the Backstreets Boys. The retirement community is meeting around the corner."

The older women stood there with a surprised look on her face. She gave Robin another dirty look and started to make her way along with her friend through the crowd to leave.

"I can't believe that old lady."

"Calm down the grandmas are gone, just think about seeing BSB." Diana said trying to hide her laugh.

Robin started to calm down, it was now 8:30 a.m. and the concert was starting. Diana was finally able to see them all. Diana set her sights on Howie.

"Wow, he is shorter than I thought but still cute. Brian and the rest of the guys look real good in person." Diana said

The crowd sang along with the boys and laughed at the banter between them when they were asked questions by the host of the Today Show. The concert was over everyone started to leave.

"Well let's go." Robin said

Robin notices that Kevin was still by the stage so she grabbed Diana by the arm and ran over toward the stage to see Kevin up close.

"He looks too good." Robin said

"I know… he is"

The girls start to scream for Kevin to come over to where they were to get his autograph.

"Kevin get your butt over here… don't act like you don't see me! Kevin. Kevi Kev…"

Diana starts to laugh. Kevin waved to the crowd and left.

"That's funny. You calling him as if you know him personally."

"Well, I wanted his autograph and thought he would come over if he thought it was someone he knew."

"I know I wanted his autograph also."

"Let go back to the buses, maybe we can get one last glimpse of the boys before they drive out of our lives forever, or until we can see them in concert."

"Let hurry." Diana said

The girls made their way to the side of the TV studio where the BSB bus was parked. Some of the girls started to scream when the side door opened but it wasn't Kevin it was an older man. Right, when a lot of the girls turned away from the door and started talking about who their favorite member was Kevin came running by and hopped into the bus. Kevin waved to the fans through the bus window, then the bus drove away. Some of the fans started to chase the bus. Robin and Diana look at them weird.

"What is wrong with them? I mean I love the Backstreet Boys as much as anyone else but I am not chasing a bus."

"Don't ask me. Those are called crazed stalkers."

"So what are we going to do now?" Robin asked

"Let go do some shopping. We both just got our paychecks. Let's have a little fun."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be broke after this. But I have no other plans, let's go…." Robin said heading toward a clothing store down the street.


	2. Creepy Man

Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between two fans of the Backstreet Boys. We do not know the group members personally and do not claim to know anyone that may know them personally. All character are depicted in a fictional way. This story is FICTION. Not real! Take it for what it is. A fun story for fans of BSB by fans of BSB. Enjoy. Please Review!

After three hours the girls had a few bags with them and were starting to get hungry so they decided to eat before heading home. They saw a burger place that wasn't crowded and decided to try it. They ordered their food and sat at a table towards the back of the restaurant. There was a man sitting at the table across from them wearing a baseball cap, shades and a long coat. They look at him with a weird look and it seemed as if he was looking back. They decided to act like they didn't notice him. Robin licked her lips showing how much she enjoyed her food.

"I'm so glad we went to see BSB today."

"I know… now I really want to go to one of their concerts." Diana said smiling to herself thinking about how much fun her day has been so far.

Robin nods as she looked over at the creepy man. She felt his eyes on them once again but she then looked right back at Diana.

"I know we need to save a lot of money to get the best seats right in the front."

Robin looks over at the man who's eating in the coat, hat, and shades. Once again she felt his eyes on them. He looked away real fast. Diana could tell Robin's attention wasn't on her. She turns around and notices the man.

"He has to be hot in that."

Robin whispered to Diana.

"I know…but he is giving me the creeps. He keeping looking over at us."

Diana tried not to look over her shoulder at the man. As soon as she was about to do it Robin hit her on the shoulder.

"The boys look great today. Kevin even look better in person I never thought he would be that fine up closed."

Robin laughs as she playfully winks over at Diana with a grin.

"I told you he was fine."

The creepy man couldn't help but watch the two young woman. He could tell they were having a good time just hanging with each other. Diana finished her soda throw the cup in the trash.

"Regardless Howie will always be my favorite… there's just something about him."

"He is so short and you know you not that tall yourself."

Diana just playfully frowned as Robin threw a napkin at her and they burst into laughter. While they were sitting there the man who was watching them got up from the table he was sitting at. He walked over to their table and sat right next to Diana. Diana blinked and froze. Robin and Diana looked at each other. Diana cleared her throat trying not to look scared or worried as Robin was getting ready to grab her bag. Robin looked over at the man eyeing him closely.

"Yes! Can I help you?" Robin said

Diana started to slowly move away from the man and prepared herself to get ready to run if she needed to. The man just smiled as he noticed there were still french fries. He reached over and grab one and took a bite.

"I was listening to your conversation and you said you saw the Backstreet Boys concert today. Those guys really know how to sing don't they."

Robin raised an eyebrow as she and Diana couldn't believe what was happening with the man who just sat down.

"Yeah, we did..."

The man just nods as he leans back in the chair as he took another fry and ate it.

"Your had a great time huh? "

Diana and Robin both start to slowly move further away from the guy as they grab their sodas. Diana gave him a sideways look.

"Yes… we did, but you know it was nice talking to you but we really have to go. "

Robin and Diana both got up while the man was holding in a laugh. He didn't mean to scare the two young woman. He looked up at them while finishing off the fries left on the table.

"It was nice talking to you guys. Sorry, you have to leave so fast."

The man waved goodbye while they made their way to the door and awkwardly waved back. As they started walking towards the train station Robin looked behind them. She grabbed Diana by the arm and pulled her close and whispered.

"He's following...us..."

Diana was wondering who she was talking about and then it hit her. Diana's eyes grew larger as she turned around to get a glimpse at the man following them. The man in the long coat, hat and sunglasses waved towards them. She turns back around as gave Robin a look of fear.

"Why...what do we do..."

Robin smirks a bit as she looked over at her.

"I don't know but you always have the crazies coming after you."

Diana hit her in the arm in the arm for the comment about the crazies and then noticed the guy was heading in their direction. They both started to walk very fastly down the subways stairs. He just follows after them. The girls started to run and the man starts to run after them. Robin and Diana ran down the stairs paid their train fair. They saw the train arrive and the doors opening and they run into the train and the man ran right into the train behind them.

"Why are you following us!"

The man placed his hands up at he looked over at them. As he wants to try to calm down as he looked at them both in the eyes.

"Because I wanted to get your names."

They looked at each other like he was crazy. Robin was ready to show off her fighting skills. As she glares at him.

"Why do you need to know our names?"

The man started to take a step towards them and they took a step back.

"Because you already know my name."

Robin and Diana look at each other confused by what he just said.

"Do we really, who are you?"

The man took off his hat, sunglasses and opened his long coat. The girls are in shocked. They got off the train and stood on the platform. They couldn't believe it standing there right in front of them was Kevin Richardson.


End file.
